Heroes of Moku
by plotnojutsuproductions
Summary: Heroes of Moku is based 1000's of years after the events of Naruto in the village Hidden in the Trees. Story contains All OCs except for a few parody characters. We do not own the rights to Naruto or any of its characters nor any of the parodied character
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meet Team One 

The school bell rang as ninja enter the classroom and take their assigned seats.

Academy Teacher " Okay everyone today were getting back the results for your new teams."   
Joe jumps up in excitement " Alright!!!"  
Acad Teacher " Now calm down there Joe, you'll find out your group at the end of class, not now. In case you didn't know, everyone who is here today has graduated and are now genin. as I'm sure you can all clearly see from the headbands you all are wearing._" Strange... Naruko, Kojiro, and Aiko are missing "_ Has anyone seen Naruko, Kojiro, or Aiko?"  
Misiki looks around "_Aiko-chan was just here a moment ago..."_  
Joe " Man, another mission without me! I've been replaced by aiko of all people!"  
Misiki _"Joe-chan is so annoying..."_  
Proctor sighs " Okay everyone, sit down and be quiet."  
Everyone " Yes sir!"  
Joe _"Man... the insanity... this could take forever... my squad... I wonder who it could be? I have a feeling that Kojiro and I won't be on the same team though... man..."_  
Misiki looks at Joe _"I wonder how a klutz like Joe-chan passed the final? I hope I'm not on his team, otherwise I would have to teach him everything. I just want to be on Omaha Yuka's team!"_

as she turns to Omaha sitting in the back with his hands together "_He's so mysterious!"_

Acad Teacher returns with Aiko and Naruko as they take their seats  
Misiki _"I wonder what's up with them, and where's Kojiro?"_  
Acad Teacher " Okay, time for the legendary Genin speech."  
Joe " **NO!!!!!!!**"  
Acad teacher " Calm down Joe, it's important for you to hear this, this is the first step on your ninja path."  
Joe " Man!!!! This is gonna be soooo boring"   
Ishimoto _"Joe is such a drag, all he does is whine all day."_  
Acad Teacher begins his lecture as Joe falls asleep  
Ishimoto is eating a big bag of chips chowing down rapidly _" Well that's Joe for you..."_  
Haru is twitching his fingers and trying to find entertainment as the acad teacher lectures away  
Kojiro magically appears in the classroom as he yawns looking out the window. There's a bird on a tree sitting on it's nest.  
The lecture goes on for 20 minutes  
Acad Teacher " Okay everyone it's time for the team assignments."  
Joe wakes up drooling " Huh what?"   
Ishimoto licks each of his fingers individually  
Everyone's attention is grabbed.

Acad Teacher " Before I start each team was assembled to create balance and by what each individual could add to the group. This team turned out to be the best group of the class. First up is Team One. This team is consisted of Joe Wilson-"  
Joe " WHOO!!!!!" jumping up, shaking his ass and making macho poses  
Haru " Yeah!!!"  
Joe " Shut up you're not Joe!"  
Haru " Huh? Who am I then?"  
Misiki is shocked _"Joe got into the top team?!"_  
Kojiro clapping " Alright Joe!"  
Acad Teacher " Misiki Takamishi-"  
Misiki _"No!!!"_ as she sighs _"He's a complete idiot"_  
Kojiro _" I bet that I'm the third person!" _  
Haru " Yeah yeah yeah!!!"  
Joe " I can't believe I got into the top team of the class!!!"   
Acad Teacher " And Omaha Yuka."  
The girls all cry in disappointment  
Misiki _" Yes!!!"_  
Joe " NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Omaha _"I don't need a team, they will only hold me back. To be stuck with these morons... what kind of conspiracy is this?!" Briefly letting go of his placid exterior and showing his frustration_

Acad Teacher " Is there a problem Joe?"  
Naruko " Let's explain it shall we Buddeh?" as Kojiro and Naruko pull out a chart of Omaha's face with his eyebrows spelling out serious.  
Omaha "..."  
aiko, doing the jello leg thing " He's so dreamy!"   
Kojiro " aiko, how the heck do you do that leg thing?"  
Naruko " Dang Omaha's bad ass powers!"  
Omaha _"These guys are such losers..." _Smirking  
Acad Teacher " Now for Team Two, Naruko, Kojiro, and aiko."  
Team Two claps Kojiro has a bird on his head, it's been there for awhile, it's quite comfortable.  
Joe " **MAN!!! THAT'S TWO OF THE THREE AMIGOS!!!**"  
Misiki " Kojiro-chan... you know you've got a bird on your head, right?"  
Acad Teacher " And lastly Team Three consisting of Ishimoto, Yanya, and Haru."  
Yanya _"God #$ it!" _  
Haru " Yeah!"  
Ishimoto _"Oh great..."_  
Acad Teacher " Now I bet your wondering who your sensei is right?"  
Everyone looks at the acad Teacher  
Acad Teacher " Well too bad, you'll find out tomorrow. Class dismissed. On your way out I will hand each team a piece of paper detailing where to meet their new sensais." Smiling with a malevolent glint in his eye from the frustration he knew this caused his former students  
Joe " Man... my team sucks!"  
Omaha _"Tell me about it..."_  
Misiki _"Omaha-kun makes up for Joe-kun any day!"_as the teams walk off.

The Teams have been assigned; now it's a grueling wait for tomorrow on Heroes of Moku!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sensai?

Joe wakes up the next day he yawns as he gets out of bed.  
He walks downstairs to the kitchen and eats cereal.  
Joe puts on his outfit and adjusts his headband.  
Joe frowns and puts the headband on his arm smiling.  
Joe walks out the door and spots team 3 with their sensai "I wonder what my sensai will look like?".

Joe arrives at the waterway. they were told to meet at spotting Misiki "Hey Misiki!"  
Misiki turns around to see Joe's smiling face "Oh, it's you Joe-kun"  
Joe "What's wrong Misiki?" confused   
Misiki "I was just expecting Omaha-kun"  
Joe "That's strange Omaha is never late. I wonder what his deal is?" making a thinking expression with his left hand on his chin.  
Misiki "I hope Omaha-kun is okay" worried  
Joe smiles and gives a thumbs up "Don't worry Misiki, when our sensai shows up we'll find him!"  
Misiki calms down as they continue to wait.  
3 Hours Later

Joe "MAN WHATS GOING ON HERE?!? TEAM 3 ALREADY LEFT FOR THEIR MISSION! I BET TEAM 2 DID TOO!"  
Misiki "What should we do? Omaha-kun and our sensai are 3 hours late..."  
Joe "Then we're going to get to the bottom of this!" Joe's stomach growls "Heh on second thought why don't we get some grub?"  
Misiki "Why are you thinking about food at a time like this?! Omaha-kun might be in danger!"  
Joe " Omaha-kun this Omaha-kun that your like a broken record player! Omaha is never going to like you get used to it he's too busy being emo! But your right, were the top ranking team and there's no way we're gonna lose that title."

scene changes to a graveyard. Omaha is staring at a tombstone frowning.  
Omaha "I'm sorry..."

scene changes to the Mokukage and Ignatius.  
MokuKage "That's enough Ignatius, your squad has been waiting long enough for you." looking at Ignatius with a serious look telling Ignatius to accept his orders.  
Ignatius " Lord Mokukage, my squad can handle this mission. You can trust me, I'll protect them with my life!"   
MokuKage "Ignatius, that's a direct order!"   
Ignatius " I'm sorry sensai... Your right, how can I speak for them when I've already let them down...?"  
MokuKage "I understand that this mission is important to you, and your squad is the top of the class but your a squad leader now not an SNES anymore..."  
Ignatius "Your right sensai, thank you for reminding me..." he leaves in a puff of smoke.

scene changes to Joe and Misiki at the Acadamy  
Joe " Wow, once we've left there'll be only kids here!" looking at little kids playing ninja outside the academy.  
Misiki spots the sensai " Hey! Sensai!" waving her hand at the Academy teacher.  
Sensai spots Misiki and Joe "Hey guys? What are you doing here?"  
Joe "That address you gave us is a hoax! Our sensai never showed up!"  
Misiki "What's even worse is Omaha-kun is missing!!!."  
Acad Sensai "Hmm... thats not like him. I'll go get the SNES to form a search party." _"Omaha Yuka is a mysterious fellow he was always alone. Could he have left the village?" _The acad teacher gasps sensing something.

Out of nowhere a puff of smoke appears in front of Joe, Misiki, and the Acad Sensai. Joe gasps as Omaha Yuka appears grinning at the others.  
Joe "How... how did you find us?"  
Misiki "Omaha-Kun!!!!!!" runs to hug Omaha but Omaha dodges  
Omaha "You have to think like a ninja sometimes."  
Joe "But how?!"  
Omaha grins "Your such a loser, I found your footprints at the bridge and followed you here einstien..."  
Misiki "Omaha-kun where were you? We were worried sick about you!"   
Joe "More like just you Misiki..."  
Omaha doesn't reply "Hey, where's our sensai at?"  
Acad sensai "Well it looks like I'm done here" _"That Omaha Yuka is already at a Chunin level, I could barely sense him. I'm not surprised though." _  
Omaha "Come, I have a feeling our sensai was experiencing difficulties. He can't track us so we better return."  
Misiki "Whatever you say Omaha-kun!"  
Joe "Arghh!!! Darn you Omaha!"   
the three leave

They arrive back at the waterway spotting a man waiting on the bridge.  
Ignatius "Your late..." _"And I thought I was late..."_  
Joe "WHAT YOUR CALLING US LATE?!?"  
Misiki hits Joe in the head and laughs "Don't mind him, he's an idiot."   
Ignatius "So this is the top team of the Academy. You guys don't seem so tough. I'm Ignatius Kabooka and I'll be your worst enemy. You all better be ready to face death in the eye because from this day forward you are all shinobi.."

Who is this Ignatius and what does he have in store for Team One find out Next time on Heroes of Moku


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Ignatius Kubooka, the coolest sensai of them all.

Joe begins shaking. Misiki, "..._poor guy." _Omaha smirks as Joe leaps for joy, "Alright!!!!!! Let's do this Ignatius sensai!"  
Misiki sighs. Ignatius does a hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two clones appear, "You guys are the best of the best, so let's see you prove it."

Ignatius points at Omaha, "Follow me," another clone points at Misiki, "You follow me."  
Omaha and Misiki do just that following the clones of Ignatius. Joe gulps, "What are we doing sensai?"  
"I want you to strike out at me, without holding back. If you hesitate for even one moment against me, you'll die, just like in a real battle. Now risk your life and come at me."  
Joe nods and charges toward Ignatius.  
Ignatius is shocked, "..._He's just going to charge at me recklessly?! This guy is insane!..." _Joe pulls a kunai out of his pouch "Take this!!!!!" Trying to stab his sensai.  
Ignatius disappears. "Is that all you've got? How you got accepted into this squad I'll never know," he says coolly appearing behind a tree.  
Joe can't stop running and falls into the water. Joe, "Help! I can't swim!!!!!!"   
Even though the water was only as deep as a kids wading pond. 

Misiki and Ignatius land in a meadow-like area. "... that blond kid already got worn out..." Ignatius sighs.  
"Well, thats Joe-kun for you," Misiki states.  
"Come at me with all your might." ..._Just not like Joe..._  
Misiki grabs some shuriken and throws them, Ignatious dodges them one by one as Misiki furiously tries to perform hand signs. "Tidal wave Jutsu!"

A tidal wave forms from out of nowhere, Ignatius is shocked. "..._At least she has some talent..."_ Misiki pushes the water at Ignatius, but he's too fast and the water misses.  
As the water is dispersing she hears a faint noise behind her, and quickly turns around and throws shuriken hitting Ignatius.  
"Yes! I did it!" Misiki shouts turning away.

Then out of nowhere a kunai is at her neck and she's trapped in a tight grip.  
"Don't think its over 'til you see the corpse."

Omaha and Ignatius arrive at a forest. Omaha, "Don't tell me. You want to see what I can do?"   
Ignatius, " Go for it, don't you dare hold back. If you do, death will surely come."  
Omaha smirks, " I'm not like Joe and Misiki, I've stared death in the face," disappearing.  
Ignatius, "_Unlike the others, this guy doesn't take a head-on approach. I like this kid's thinking". _Ignatius stares around finally spotting Omaha up against a tree.  
Omaha realizes that Ignatius has spotted him and jumps off the tree. Ignatius disappears then reappears right in front of Omaha. Ignatius throws a kunai at Omaha which flies straight into Omaha's heart. A cloud of smoke appears obscuring Ignatius' vision. As he looks away, Omaha pulls out a kunai and charges right for Ignatius. Omaha tries to stab Ignatius but Ignatius jumps to another branch. "Not bad Omaha, using your body as a decoy, very impressive."  
Omaha pulls the kunai out from his bleeding heart and throws it down to the ground. He then begins to focus his chakra.  
Ignatius gasps, "..._That level of a jutsu can be dangerous for a boy like him. He's already shown me enough..._ That won't be necessary Omaha, job well done."  
"If your impressed now, wait until I show you what I can really do."  
"Don't get cocky. Come, we're meeting the others," as he jumps off Omaha follows.

Omaha is healed by a medical ninja and they meet with the others.

The team arrives at a ramen shack.  
"Now that I've gathered some data on you, I'm quite impressed. How about I learn a little bit more about you guys over some ramen."   
"WHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joe yelled, while running around shouting his favorite types of ramen.  
Misiki " So did we pass?"  
Ignatius " Everyone passes... except Joe."   
Joe "WHAT!?!?!?!?" looking murderous  
Ignatius " I'm kidding Joe" smiling  
Joe calms down " I was about to say!"  
Omaha gets up " If you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than hang out with this loser."   
Joe "What!!! I could take you any day!"  
Ignatius " Omaha, you said you wanted a challenge right? Well I have just the thing for you, but first spill."  
Misiki " I'll start. I'm Misiki Takamishi, and I'll do whatever I can to serve this village. My family has served this village for a long time and I'm determined not to let them down. Perhaps I'll be the first Kage from my family."  
Joe " I'm Joe Wilson and I want to return to my home village one day as a hero, as the protector of the under dog! The boy who was seen as a clown will return as the boy who is the ladies man!" smiling and pulling up his collar.  
Omaha " That leaves me, I'm Omaha Yuka and there's only one thing I want to do, find my clan."   
Ignatius " Interesting, I think we're ready for our first mission."  
A boy walks into the Ramen shack  
Ignatius "Over here Prometheus." grabbing the boy's attention  
Prometheus "So this is your team?" looking at team one.

Who is this guy find out next time on Heroes of Moku!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Snowy Day in Omaha

Joe stares, "Who is this guy?"  
Omaha stares at Prometheus. Prometheus returns the stare but smiles. "Are you sure your well enough Prometheus?" Ignatius asks.  
Prometheus calmly replies, "I feel nice and cool."  
"Hey! Just who the heck are you?!" Joe yells towards the new boy.  
"Omaha, you said you wanted a challenge right?" Ignatius asks.  
"It looks like I'll give you a go", as Omaha lets out a tiny grin, "I'm all in. Let's hurry so I can wipe that look off your face."  
"Chill dude... chill... I'll let you guys finish your meal. I'll see you guys in an hour or so. Ignatius, you know the place."  
"Then it's a deal. After all your going to need all that time to train if you plan to get one hit in on me."  
"I'm not letting you fight Omaha without fighting me first!" Joe screams.  
_If Joe fights like he did when he fought me, then he'll get pawned... "_Joe, your time isn't now. It will come one day, I promise."  
Joe calms down as Prometheus walks out, and the team continues to eat their Ramen.

An Hour Later  
Omaha waits at the battleground, a field of grass.  
"Joe, Misiki follow me, we don't want to get involved when these two fight."  
"Go Omaha-kun do your best!" shouts Misiki enthusiastically  
Omaha lifts his hand up to Misiki facing away from her, she blushes as the team gets farther back.

He sighs and asks, "Where is he? He's late."

"Is it just me or is it getting chilly?" Misiki asks, turning toward Joe.  
"That's odd, it's never been this cold during this time of month."  
Omaha shifts his eyes and turns around to spot Prometheus. "Your late..."  
Prometheus "Didn't I just tell you to chill? I'm here now."  
Omaha turns to him and jumps back, there's a long pause "Try me."

Prometheus begins running towards Omaha and appears right in front of him in the blink of an eye. Prometheus begins throwing a series of punches and Omaha begins blocking them. The punches become faster until Prometheus gets a hit in on Omaha's stomach sending Omaha back.  
Joe stares in awe. "That power!"  
"I thought Prometheus-san was laid back! Just look at him hit poor Omaha-kun!"  
"That's what happens when you get too cocky," Ignatius replies coolly.

"..._This guy is pretty decent, but he's still an amateur..._"

As soon as he finishes this thought Omaha gasps as Prometheus appears right in front of him and continues his assault. He blocks the attacks as fast as he can trying to find an opening but Prometheus gets Omaha in the chest and continues his attack on his opponent's stomach. Prometheus finishes it off with a hit in the jaw, and Omaha falls to the ground hard.  
_Omaha "...There's no way this kid is making a mockery of me! I won't allow it!..."_  
"This match isn't fair Ignatius-sensei!" Misiki cries.  
"Yeah well he deserves it," Joe says emotionlessly.  
"If Omaha is this so called "genius" then he shouldn't have a problem," The calm sensei says.

Omaha slowly gets up as Prometheus runs towards him. Omaha wipes blood off his jaw just in time for the next attack. Prometheus begins punching Omaha rapidly in random areas of his torso. _"...This guy is unpredictable. He has no fighting pattern. He's a reckless ninja..."_  
Omaha grabs Prometheus's fist and grins, _"...That was lucky... but I have him now..."_  
Prometheus throws another punch as it hits Omaha dead in the chest plate. The receiver of the blow disappears in a puff of smoke.  
"A substitution jutsu?" Prometheus gasps as a figure appears from the smoke.  
"X-blast jutsu!"

A huge blue X goes straight towards Prometheus and scores a direct hit.  
"I'm stuck!"

Omaha rages towards him and does two punches and a kick in the chest sending Prometheus to the ground.

"Look who's on the ground now." Omaha grins

"Woah, Omaha used a smoke bomb to prepare for that jutsu." Misiki says dreamily.  
"Clever, Omaha knew he couldn't keep dodging so he used the X-blast to get Prometheus tied up so he could get on the offensive." expounds Ignatius  
"Omaha..." Joe says, clenching his fists

Prometheus gets up smiling, "It's time to take it up a notch"  
Omaha gasps, _"...NO WAY! He can go to a higher level?!?..." _

The sky begins turning white with frost and snow. "Sp Prometheus-san has something to do with that temperature!" Misiki exclaims.  
"Come on Omaha show him what you've got!" Joe yells.  
Prometheus begins running around Omaha. _"...That speed! I can't even keep up..._" Omaha thinks as he looks at the almost unreal speed.

Prometheus attacks Omaha with a blinding fury of attacks. Omaha blocks a couple but the remaining hits are dead on. Omaha falls to the ground, and hits his head hard. Prometheus picks Omaha up and throws him into the air. He jumps up after him and does another huge combo but this time Omaha blocks half of them. _"...I will not lose! Not to this guy!!!_!..." Omaha vows to himself.  
Prometheus uses a hammer punch to knock Omaha back to the ground. Prometheus lands quickly while Omaha cries out. Omaha spots Prometheus channeling his chakra. He quickly gets up to his feet, fighting through the pain. Prometheus creates a giant snowflake in his hand, "Giant Shuriken Ice Style!"

It begins snowing as Prometheus chucks the giant, ice-covered shuriken dead at Omaha.

There was no time for escape or even for Omaha to brace for the impact.  
A huge explosion occurs and snow flies in all directions. When the small, freak blizzard ends everyone looks around to find that Omaha is now a snowman.  
_"...I can't move!!!..._" Omaha tries to say through the snow, but his voice is muffled by the densley packed snow.  
"I told you to chill out." laughs Prometheus  
Joe poofs on top of Omaha with a top hat he got from who knows where and puts it on Omaha's head. Then he points and laughs in an almost exaggerated fashion.  
"Poor Omaha-kun... he didn't even stand a chance." sobs Misiki  
Omaha breaks out of the snow breathing heavily.  
Ignatius, seeing Omaha's look of anger speaks up, "It's over Omaha. I didn't bring Prometheus in just to fight you."  
Omaha stares at Prometheus who looks completely calm, _"...That's strange, could this kid be bi-polar?..."_  
The snow suddenly stops asPrometheus says, "He brought me here so we can finish my mission."  
Omaha, Misiki, and Joe stare in shock. 

What mission is Prometheus talking about? Find out next time on Heroes of Moku!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mission at the Chocolate Village!

"Mission? What kind of mission are you talking about?" asks Joe.  
"What happened Prometheus-san?" Misiki adds.  
"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. My team and the SNES haven't returned yet. I have a feeling that they're in danger. I'm going to need your help to bring them back."  
"Why us? This is our first day as a team."  
"Because Joe, you guys are the top rookies of your year, the other two rookie teams have already left on other missions and I don't think they're ready for an A ranked mission anyhow." Ignatius explains.  
Team One is shocked especially Joe dropping their jaws.  
"Team -4 is on an escort mission, it's your job now to finish what me and my team have started," Prometheus explains.  
Joe begins laughing, " I bet all the good names were taken so you guys ended with a negative number!"  
"Actually, it was just cooler," Prometheus says smiling.  
"Wait, why are you here if your team is on a mission?"  
"Well..."

Flashback

???? "Prometheus you take the right side, I'll take the left. Hana, do whatever it takes to protect her."  
Hana " I'll do my best."  
a kunai is thrown and lands on the ground right in front of them.. Team -4 stops as they spot flying kunai heading right for them.  
???? " Prometheus, Hana plan A!"  
Prometheus and Hana "Right!"  
???? " Fire Whip Inferno no jutsu!" using his whip to counter the kunai.  
The enemies appear surrounding them. Some are on trees the remaining ninjasurround them in a circle.  
Prometheus " Cy, Let me take the big guy!" ignoring commands and focusing on the one he assumed was the leader. Prometheus runs as fast as he can cocking back his fist for a punch on the leader.  
Cy " No! Prometheus that's not the plan!"  
WHAM!!!!!

End of Flashback:

Prometheus "And that's what happened."   
"So what's the plan?" Joe says grinning.  
"Cy was relying on the SNES to back them up on the mission. He had already signaled them but many of the SNES were ambushed by other enemy forces. Things didn't go so well, once the SNES arrived the only thing they could do was get team -4 out. They brought Prometheus back to the village. We sent even more jonin and SNES once the SNES brought Prometheus back. Since then, none of them have returned. The situation at the village hidden in the Chocolate is getting worse," Ignatius stated in a serious tone.  
Team One tries not to laugh but they burst out in laughter.  
"Are you serious?! Hahahaha!!!" Joe begins laughing even harder.  
Omaha falls to the ground laughing followed by Misiki and Joe.  
"Don't tell me, their headband icon has the hershey bar!" Joe laughs banging his fist like a hammer on the ground.

"Actually, that's exactly what it is..."

Team one can't stop laughing.

"The Village Hidden in the Chocolate!! Is their Kage called the cocokage?!"  
Ignatius and Prometheus have a tear on the back of their heads, embarrassed of where this was going. Joe keeps making his horrible Chocolate puns.

Ignatius takes a deep breath, "That's enough!"  
Team One suddenly stop laughing.

"Omaha? Did you just laugh?" Joe asks with a grin.  
Omaha tries to set his serious face, but he still lets out a smile.  
"Oh Omaha-kun!" Misiki hugs Omaha.   
"Let me go!!" Omaha says, trying to get Misiki off him  
Ignatius sighs " I guess I won't teach you guys a secret jutsu..."  
Team One shuts up and Misiki gets off Omaha.  
"You know... The Village Hidden in the Chocolate is kinda funny..."Prometheus laughs about to crack up.  
Ignatius looks at Prometheus with a serious face. "Now, we'll be leaving for our mission first thing tomorrow morning. Get some rest and get ready to put yourself on the line. This may be your first mission, but it may also be your last."   
Misiki gulps, Omaha frowns, Joe looks serious.  
_"...Have I sparked Joe's motivation?..."_

What is Joe up to? What happened at the Village Hidden in the Chocolate? Find out next time on Heroes of Moku!


End file.
